1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a trimmer for nonround trimming of a blow molded container, to a method for nonround blow molded container trimming, to a method for making a blow molded container with a nonround opening, and to a blow molded container having a trimmed nonround opening.
2. Background Art
In certain blow molding applications, it is desirable to provide post blow molding trimming of the container to remove a scrap piece. Most often, this has been done on extruded blow molded containers to remove blow heads and provide round dispensing openings that usually have a thread or other retainer for securing a closure cap. Such trimmers are disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,968 Dunlap et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 6,367,360 Dunlap et al., both of which are assigned to the assignee of the present application.